


Buttoned Up (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Suits, Tailoring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Buttoned Up (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buttoned Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174902) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

**系好纽扣**

 

 

Title:Buttoned up

Author:astolat（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

First Time, Suits, Tailoring

 

**Summary** **：**

"I've never noticed a problem with a zipper," John said.

"That's because you've never experienced the alternative," Harold said.

 

**A/N** **：**

[Originally posted for Porn Battle XV](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=9222098#cmt9222098), for the Finch/Reese prompts _tailoring_ and _suit_.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174902>

<http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=9222098>

 

授权：

 

Blanket Permission Policy:

I love and welcome remixes/sequels/podfics/fanart/translations based on my work: as long as it's noncommercial and credit is given, you don't need to ask permission.

I WOULD especially love it if you post your work here and cite my original story as a related work, because then I can easily link back to you from the original story.

I do note that this is blanket permission and that means that anyone can use it -- so more than one person is welcome to podfic/translate/sequel/etc any given story if they want to.

 

 

**警告：**

第一次，西装，量体裁衣

 

**摘要：**

“我从没觉得拉链有任何问题。”John干巴巴回答。

“那是因为你从来没试过别的，”Harold坚持。

 

**A/N** **：**

Porn Battle第十五期，Finch/Reese命题， _量体裁衣_ 和 _西装_ 。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

不要喝水，以免被呛XD

某人虽然出场少，但绝对是亮点！

 

这位有名的作者似乎专门写Bottom！Reese，这篇的感觉还是，特工妥妥把自己送上门去……当然，PG文么，就算老板是真！腹黑，也不会有什么啦~

 

但是，介意CP的读者请不要往下看，谢谢

 

这个Porn Battle感觉就是各种黄暴梗大集合，各个Fandom，各个CP，所以看上去很热闹……有兴趣的写手们也可以去看看

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Buttoned Up** **系好纽扣 =====**

 

 

“我只是不想为了扣子搞这么复杂，Harold，”John心不在焉地搭腔。那辆车要在银行门口停下了？——不，减速转弯而已。他压下了手指想要敲打方向盘的欲望。Kara把他训练得近乎完美，监视时决不能有丝毫坐立不安。就在他身边，Shaw重重叹了口气，再次把手伸向她的大包薯片。

 

“只要你习惯了，其实不会有什么不方便，我保证，”Harold在耳机里循循善诱，“另外，臀线（seated line）也会漂亮得多。”

 

“我从没觉得拉链有任何问题。”John干巴巴回答。

 

“那是因为你从来没试过别的，”Harold坚持。“在我看来，一件完美合体的西装应该在穿上的时候不会因为哪怕最轻微的不适而引起你的注意。拉链或许 _偶尔_ 才让你察觉，但那也够呛了。更别提急匆匆拉上拉链时会带来的重大风险。”

 

“只要穿贴身内裤（briefs）就不会有什么问题。”John反驳。

 

“唔，”Harold不置可否的腔调说明他对 _那个_ 也有些看法。“你至少应该试一次。看看感觉怎么样。Gianni刚把你最后一套新西装做好，是吧？我肯定让他改一下还不算晚。”

 

“我不知道。要是我觉得不喜欢呢？”John质疑。

 

“那不是什么难事——哦，抱歉，”Harold顿了顿，“我在一条监听的手机线路上找到了点儿东西。”

 

频道在下一秒彻底静默。John叹气，瞥了一眼女特工。“你怎么看，Shaw？”

 

姑娘正舔着手指上的酸奶油和洋葱末，面无表情地转向Reese，“呃，John，既然我没打算把手伸进你裤子里，我才不在乎开口是怎样呢。”随着响亮的啵啵声，她总算舔干净了拇指。

 

John蹙眉，扭回头死死瞪着前挡风玻璃。

 

#

 

当然，对于Harold来说那只是原则问题。

 

#

 

号码安全地被送到警局，John回到自己公寓的时候已经是凌晨四点。他把钥匙丢进小篮子，打着哈欠开始脱衣服。一张名片从西装外套的口袋里和手机一起掉出来：Gianni的。前特工盯着那小纸片。现在意大利刚好是上班时间。他犹豫片刻，还是拨通了电话。

 

几天后的一大早，西装由专人送达。John穿上试了试，不得不一颗一颗系上纽扣确实有点麻烦，但事实证明前裆部位真的相当舒服。他没看出自己有什么显著不同——更服帖了，也许吧。站在穿衣镜前，他端详里面的那个人，动动肩膀，晃晃屁股，检查衣服是否合身，感觉怎样。

 

在Harold之前——日子总得分 _之前_ 和 _之后_ 不是——曾经，John一直觉得西装是不可避免的麻烦，是一种伪装，能让六英尺高的白人男子在世界上任何一个地方彻底隐形的工具，至少是在忘掉长相的前提下。不舒服，拘束，别扭笨拙，双肩僵直，不利于御敌打斗。他穿着过大的上衣，裤子一年至少坏三次，买西装就像买午餐：走进目之所及的第一家店，拿起视线范围内适合他尺码的第一套，结账，离开。如果那会儿有人和他说，他有朝一日会花上三天，每天三小时，站在一个四周全是穿衣镜的台子上，让一个裁缝转来转去用粉笔和皮尺给他量尺寸，而Harold就坐在旁边的椅子里，啜饮他的意式浓缩咖啡，用极为挑剔的眼神一丝不苟盯着全过程，他绝对会笑得喘不上气。

 

Harold已经在图书馆了，正十指如飞在键盘上忙活。“早安，Mr. Reese，”他目不斜视地招呼。

 

“早。”John应着，走近写字台。

 

Harold抬头看他一眼，唇边卷起个微笑，然后停下手里的活计，用赞赏的目光仔仔细细打量这套新西装，“哦，你真的试了。”小个子男人边说边站起身。

 

这可真好笑。John都没想过这个，都没让自己去想过——其实现在他也没让自己去想——可呼吸却不由自主急促起来。“是啊。”他看着Harold一步步靠近，勉强回答。

 

“就和我跟你说的一样，这样看来线条更优雅了，”Harold颇为专业地挑起下巴，绕着前特工转了一圈，拂过双肩，又碰碰他的翻领。“某些很小的修改也能增加整体的气质——”

 

他没再说下去，因为此时Harold的双手正堪堪停在John的腰间，拇指压在了第一颗纽扣上。西装长裤的系扣前襟下毫不含糊地隆起了一个可观的形状。

 

Harold温柔地，非常非常温柔地问，“我可以么？”

 

John只觉得血液在血管中奔流，耳鼓中隆隆作响。“是的，”他确认。

 

Harold将手指滑入他的裤腰。纽扣一颗一颗打开。“你看，真的一点儿也不麻烦，”男人低声道，拇指上上下下沿着John的贴身内裤描画。“不过，请原谅我，内裤 _一定要_ 脱掉。这样穿非常地不健康。”

 

“任何时候，只要你想。”John拼命组织起颤抖的词句。

 

Harold嘴唇弯出一抹满意的笑弧，“今晚，或许吧，”他喃喃安慰。楼下图书馆的前门喀啦一声打开又关上：Shaw来了。小个子男人帮John系好纽扣，随着每一颗扣子把前襟的布料重新合拢，那一份若有似无的压力就好像噼噼啪啪闪烁的小火花。

 

“今晚？”John的语气中忍不住混上一丝叹息。

 

“呃，”Harold自己的呼吸也多了几份凌乱，“或许我们应该午餐时溜出去一下。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/02/25

 


End file.
